Weird relationship
by Paw Reyes
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a relation ship, but a weird one. They fight often, but they love each other like anyone. This one-shot takes place 4 or 5 years after the war.


**Well, hmm, this is my first Fanfic in english. As a mexican, I learned english as a foreign language, so don't be rude and please help me improve by telling me on a review what was wrong and that kind of stuff. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Weird relationships.

* * *

There are all kind of relationships, but Draco and Hermione got the weirdest one.

One minute, they were all kisses, hugs and I love yous… but at the other, they were fighting, killing each other with yelled hurting words from their past just to finish making out in bed. Weird, isn't it?

And one day, they decided to complicate their relationship even more if it was possible.

They decided to live together.

Hermione woke up that morning with a warm body on her. _What the hell? _His arm was around her chest, his left leg on her right leg and his head on her neck.

"Draco? Draco wake up it's time to work" she whispered quietly on his ear.

"Hmm... waking up with you is awesome. You smell like women"

"What kind of smell is that Malfoy?" she laughed.

"Hmm... you know... hmmm" He said, kissing her neck.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna get distracted and we both will get late to work, so stop it and wake up, NOW" she said on a normal voice this time, no whispering.

"Well, you really know how to kill romanticism" letting her go, Draco stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Bum! Right in the chest" She replied, imitating a gun with her hands.

They showered, dressed up and took breakfast. By 7.30, they were ready to work. Stood in front of their smokestack both with classy clothes, Hermione and Draco looked like a usual couple ready to a usual work day at the office. But it wasn't what it looked like, they were a witch and a wizard ready to go to their respective works at the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione, part of the Department Against Animal Harm and Draco, leader of the most respected firm in the country which had its "headquarters" in the Ministry.

When they arrived, Draco grabbed her waist and gave her a small goodbye kiss.

"See you later honey" She said

"Five o'clock?" he asked, letting her go.

"yep" When he noticed, she was already at the elevator, waving her hand towards him.

_Man, I love her._

* * *

"You think you know me but you don't Draco! You don't know a shit" she yelled as soon as they arrived home.

"What the hell is wrong with you Granger? I asked you in the morning, you said five o´clock was fine!"

"If I tell you I've got much more paper work than what I thought, you have to understand it and let me stay there to finish it"

"I do understand Herm, it's just that... we... you... ugh, I give up for today, I'm going to bed"

"You give up? Well I don't. Why the hell did tell my boss I had to go just because you thought I would like you to do it?"

"My answer is right there in your question, Miss-know-it-all"

"Don't you dare calling me names Malfoy, we're not in Hogwarts anymore! Answer me, why?"

"Because I thought you were tired and wanted to come home to have a romantic dinner with your flawless boyfriend on their anniversary!" He yelled losing control, at the same time he threw the cup of coffee he had been drinking, sitting in the kitchen bar.

"Draco!" She yelled back, "Well, I wasn't tired and... wait, what?" _Fuck._

"Yes, Hermione, you forgot didn't you? May 22nd, OUR ANNIVERSARY"

"You're lying! I didn´t... you didn´t... Oh my goodness Draco I'm so sorry" Sitting on the couch, Hermione realized how terrible she was being. Yelling at him, blaming him, on their anniversary.

"I... I... I totally forgot it Draco, I'm really sorry"

"Well yeah, I'm sorry too" He glanced at her, and went to the bedroom without a word.

_Damn it, how am I supposed to fix this? I yelled at him, and forgot our anniversary. This is how he should feel, not me! Oh God, why did you made me with this shitty memory? WHY?_ With her head on her hands, and her elbows on her knees, she had been torturing herself on the couch, blaming everything on her.

She finally realized everything was her fault, and had to show him how sorry she was.

Standing up, she made coffee and walked slowly to the bedroom. She found him in the bed, almost naked and –she guessed- trying to sleep but failing.

"Are you talking to me? I made coffee"

"No, I'm not"

"Please Draco, I said I'm sorry. What else do I have to do?"

"Nothing, You can't do anything"

"Draco be reasonable"

"I don't want to"

She was still there, standing on the door. She made a decision, and walking towards the bed, she left the coffee on the nightstand and lay on bed.

He took her hand.

She hugged him.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I yelled at you" he said. His nose was on her hair, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too; please don't let me do that again, forget our anniversary, I mean"

"We've got too many anniversaries to celebrate, don't you worry for this one" he said, hugging her tighter.

"I love you" she said, taking his hair on her hands.

"Well, I guess I love you too then"

"Draco!" she laughed.

"I love you too, Hermione" he laughed.

* * *

**So? hahaha, I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! xx**

**Don't forget to review with your comments, any kind are welcome, just don't be rude.**


End file.
